The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, in particular, to a technology that is useful when applied to semiconductor devices having two outputs.
A semiconductor device in a shape of a semiconductor package is manufactured by mounting a semiconductor chip over a chip-mounting part of a lead frame, connecting plural leads of the lead frame with plural electrodes of the semiconductor chip by a bonding wire etc., forming a sealing resin part for sealing the chip-mounting part, the semiconductor chip, the bonding wire and the inner lead part of plural leads, cutting the lead from the lead frame, and bending the outer lead part of the lead.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1992-119004 (Patent Document 1) describes a technology concerning a power output circuit of a multi-channel output configuration having output circuits of plural systems.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-236435 (Patent Document 2) describes a technology concerning the use of a diode for detecting the overheating of a transistor.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-273824 (Patent Document 3) describes a technology concerning the detection of the temperature of LDMOS with a diode.